Not an average hero - A Caleo one-shot
by amypondzzzthedemigod
Summary: calypso is confused when leo valdez lands on her island. He's not her type, he's irritating and she'll never get rid of him. But despite all that, there's something about him that interests her. also, yeah this was going to be a one shot, but i wanted to write more so yeah READ IT. and wait for more!


It's been four days since he landed on this island, and he just won't stop making noises. No talking, just noises. He won't talk at all. But it's not like I want to talk to him. Oh no. Definitely not. Not at all.

But there's something about him, something none of the others have ever had. I don't know what, but whatever it is, it intrigues me.

I tell myself I went to see him today just to give him some food and thank him for repairing my fountain, not because there's something about him that I find really interesting. That's nothing to do with the fact that although he's scrawny, and weird, and nothing like Percy and all the other heroes who have crashed on this island, underneath all that he is strangely beautiful in his own way. No. That's not true. It can't be.

He's not your average hero, because he's not a hero. Just some strange boy who the gods have thrown here as some kind of hoke, as if they haven't been cruel enough to me already. As if sticking me here on this island and then taking away everyone I ever fall for isn't enough, they have to put this boy here who I can never get rid of. Although I do like having him around in a way. No, I don't.

And I pretend that I didn't feel a pang of jealousy when I saw him looking at that girl, Reyna, and that I didn't wish, deep down, that he'd look at me in that way.

Anyway, he's really irritating, and I just wish there was a way I could get rid of him quickly. . Although I do like having him around in a way. No. I don't.

I'm going to go help him with his projects, to make sure he gets away faster. I'm not going to talk to him, or anything, I'm going to speed his departure. I don't want to know him. I want to get rid of him. That's what I tell myself as I make him clothes, just as I know he used to have. Not that I've been using my powers to find out about him or anything.

Later…

Now we've almost finished this ship, I've realised I don't want him to go. All this time I've been telling myself I don't want him, that he's not my type. And now I've realised that I love him. More than I ever loved any of the others, however wonderful, and heroic they were. Because he's special, not just any hero who's come to my island. He's unique, which is what makes him wonderful. What makes him different. What makes him special. What makes me love him.

But he's going to leave. Even if the boat doesn't come, our project gives him the capacity to leave. And even if he did love me, which he can't, then he would have to leave to save his friends. I understand what he has to do, and why he must do it, even if it kills me. I need to help him leave, however much it hurts, however much every mile he will sail away from me will be a new sword stabbing my heart. So I go to see him go, even if it will only be painful for me.

Down on the beach, Leo is his wonderful self, and every time he looks at me I die inside. He's going to leave. And it's going to hurt me, more than any of the other departures have. More than all of them put together. Then I look to the sparkling ocean, and I see the raft drifting towards my beach. Leo looks at me, confused.

"I thought that it only came for guys you liked" he said. And in that moment, I see it in his eyes. He feels the same way as me. And just as we realise, I know we will be torn apart, and that my heart will bleed forever until I see him again. Then he does something amazing and terrible. He promises to come back. And I know he will destroy himself trying

"Don't give me any empty promises. You are not coming back here!"

"How about a full promise? 'Cause I'm definitely…."

I silence him with a kiss, and it's magical and fantastic and destroys my soul all in one. And I can see it.

He's not an average hero. He's my hero. And I know, even if it's impossible, that he's coming back for me.


End file.
